Perfectly Normal
by Shinigami29
Summary: Harper always looked up to Beka for saving him from Earth, but when Rev Bem leaves to study 'The Way' for eight months, theres little else but her in his mind... Can this end up disastorious? [One Shot]


Perfectly Normal  
  
_'It's perfectly normal'_. At least, that's what Seamus Zealanzy Harper kept telling himself. Stuck on a ship, working hard all day (or was it night? Hard to tell in space), and then collasping onto a bunk all for him, in an otherwize empty crew's quarters... of course 'wild' thoughts would come to his mind! Thoughts would come to any sane person in his possition! Well... he -hoped- that thoughts would come to any sane person in his possition...  
  
"Harper!" a voice called, cold and sharp from above him. He looked up from where he was working, hitting his head in the process. The engine room of the Eureka Maru could get too cramped for even him sometimes, expecially in the lower deck.  
  
"Down here Beka!" he called back, and in a few moments, she came into view. His breathe caught in his throat; her hair was a dark red today, boarderlining brown and pulled back into a short pony tail. A few whisps fell around around her face, framing her perfect features. Well, perfect in his eyes. Compaired to the citizins of Earth, she was a goddess.  
  
"Harper?" her voice broke through his ravine, and she looked down at him worridly. "Are you okay? Were you even listening to me?"  
  
"Your looks glued me to the spot and shut down my hearing, boss," he said in his usual chirpy voice. She rolled her eyes; little did she know it was the truth.  
  
"As I was saying," she continued. "The comm links are down, everything is fried back here. I say we can afford three more days before Rev starts to worry; think you can fix enough to get us up and going?"  
  
"I'm workin' on it!" Harper said, turning back to his work. "I miss the ol' fur ball!" Beka didn't reply, meaning she had left.  
  
He had missed Rev; he wasn't comfortable with the idea that he was a magog yet, but he was getting better at it, and after only half a can of beer, he could have a decent conversation with him. That was a major improvement from the twenty-six that it took when he had first joined the crew. The biggest thing he missed though, was the distraction...  
  
Rev Bem had been gone for about eight months now. He had said something about studying 'the Way' at some church or chapel or whatever they studied at. About a month after he had left, Harper's 'thoughts' really hit. At first it was innocent... then, over time, they grew, well, less innocent...  
  
Are you confused? Thought so.  
  
Put it this way. Harper is a guy, around twenty years old. After working hard on engines all day, he is both physically and mentally exhausted, so... his mind tends to wander sometimes. On that particular day, seven months ago, he had been in the make-shift kitchen with a sparky, watching Beka cook food. His thoughts jumped from 'Is the food edible?' to 'Wonder if she would hand feed me...'. That's when the warning bells went off.  
  
Throughout the next week or two, those thoughts continued; thoughts on how soft her lips looked increased here or there, along with how sexy she looked in her clothing, no matter what they was. He found himself taking cold showers more and more often.  
  
By the end of the second month, the only times he didn't think about how kissable she was when he was working. Hell, even then he wasn't safe, because she frequently came to check up on him.  
  
Another week and he started wondering if her clothes did her justice; he could easily rig up a hidden camra in the shower and check for himself. No, he coudln't do that. Not to to his captian. No, not to Beka; not sweet, kissable Beka...  
  
See how often his 'thoughts' came?  
  
By the end of the third month, it had started to effect his work. It was still genius, as always, but he had gotten slower, falling into daydreams. The daydreams were bad enough, as innocent as they were, usually only consisting of feather light kisses that slowly got more passionate. It was worse that he was reminded of them each and everytime that he looked at Beka, and many more then once he was caught staring off into space... he was doomed.  
  
Another month passed. Surely it couldn't get worse? But no, of course not... exactly 116 days ago, the first 'wild' thought came... well, not more so of a thought, as a dream. The same dream haunted him for the rest of his time there, each time getting a little closer to being finished, each time even more vivid then the last. At first the dream occured once or twice a week...  
  
Another month later, it was almost every night. He was almost wishing that the dream would come to completion by now, even though he was starting to feel guilt. He shouldn't be thinking about this about his friend and savior, and most importantly, his captian. Didn't it state somewhere that a captian and their crew could only have professional relationships?  
  
Oh, I know what you all want to know; what was the dream about? Might as well tell ya...  
  
It always started out the same. Harper would be fixing something in the cockpit, sitting in the pilots chair as he hunched over his work, then... oh screw it, lets just wait until he's asleep. I don't feel like telling you.  
  
"Harper!" Beka called again, entering the engineering room. Harper hit his head again as he rushed to stand up straight to look at her. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Please!" He said, and then hurried to the ladder to pull himself up to the cat walk. Sitting there, covered in sweat, he couldn't hold back a blush, remembering his frequent dreams...  
  
"Here ya go," Beka said, handing him a hot mug, sitting down with him. "Your working hard... and longer then usual. Actually, you have for a few weeks now. Something on your mind?"  
  
"Just the most important thing on this ship," he muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Beka heard him.  
  
"Most important thing on the ship?" Beka laughed. "And here I thought it was some girl you were moaning about in your sleep!" Harper paled, then blushed crimson. "Are you sure your okay?"  
  
"P-possitive," he squeeked passed a lump in his throat. "I've really gotta get back to work if you want the repairs done with time to spare..."  
  
"Sure thing," Beka said with a smile. Then she leaned over and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Well, sisterly to her anyways. "See you later, and don't work yourself too hard, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he heard himself say. He just watched her as she stood up and walked out of engineering, and almsot scalding himself when he spilt his coffee. He was offically in cloud nine.  
  
Sighing, he put his coffee down and jumped back to the lower deck. He bent over in the small space and continued his work; he could get the systems needed to start moving up and running by just finishing this... and he could have everything else running smoothly in a matter of hours.  
  
So... where was I? Oh yes...  
  
By the end of the seventh month, he was going practically insane. He was desperate for a day out of the ship, and he was even granted it. Thank god... he spent what Thrones he had on some two-bit prostitute, and to his horror, found that he still couldn't wash Beka out of his mind. After, he paid the girl a handsome sum at least five times more then she asks, and high tailed it outta there, feeling even more guilty. When he got back to the Maru, he retired immediately, and procceeded with what had become 'routine' by then... Well, if you can't have guessed it, he 'releaved' himself.  
  
Ever since then, he had been living in a world of intense work 23 hours a day, an hour of resting and dreaming of Beka, and then back to work. He almost couldn't believe how much he had been neglecting, and with tending to all that, it lead him to this situation...  
  
The thrusters had over heated, along with circits all over the room. This all happened while he was doing an extensive combing of the Maru's inner systems, fine tuning every last detail.  
  
He loved being inside the Maru's mind. He could completely forget everything, for he was in a brand new mindset, and a brand new enviroment. Free from worldly temptations, he could work for hours without fear of slipping into a daydream...  
  
But that has little referance to current matters, doesn't it?  
  
Securing the last of the circits into place, he took out a spray from his tool belt and applied a liberal ammount. It would keep it from over-heating for a long while... he hoped. He didn't really trust the guy he bought it from, but it had worked well until then. He went over the list of things that needed to be done in his mind.  
  
"Thrusters," he muttered to himself. "Just the thrusters and the comm link... that's what? Two, three hours?"  
  
Three hours later? He just finished the thrusters at around that time. He moaned under his breathe as he walked to his cup of coffee that had been forgotten throughout his work. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he gulped down the cold liquid, but caffine was caffine. Trugging along to the kitchen, he tried to think of the peace of mind he would finally get when Rev was back and he could converse with the fur ball without thinking of Beka. Hell, at this point he was probably going to kiss him as soon as he saw him.  
  
"Harper?" Harper stopped suddenly, his cup slipping from his hands and crashing on the ground. He watched as it broke, the glass spreading out in a delicate whirl of chaos. Then he turned slowly, grinning sheepishly at the only possible person that could own that voice.  
  
"Sorry," he said lamely. "You surprised me... I'll clean it up, I promise."  
  
"Harper," she said gently but sternly, her eyes worried. "You've been working too long... come on, let me take you to bed." Harper's eyes widened considerably. Either he was dreaming, or sleep was getting to him. He didn't move. "Harper," Beka sighed, walking closer to him.  
  
_'Thank god the lights are low,'_ Harper thought, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks, burning his and leading a firey path down towards his neckline. _'It would be embarassing if she saw me like this... then again, if this -is- a dream...'  
_  
"Pinch me," Harper said suddenly. Beka chuckled.  
  
"I think your suffering from lack of sleep Harper," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank god," he said happily. "If you won't pinch me then this -must- me a dream." Beka rolled her eyes. She tugged him forwards by his shirt, backing up.  
  
"Come on," she said in a playful tone. "Lets go tuck you-" she never got to finish her sentance, as Harper not only stopped, but grabbing her arm lightly, pulled her forwards. She barely understood how, but his lips were on her's...  
  
It wasn't all together unpleasant; on the contrary, she was wondering how the hell he got so good at a simple tast such as kissing. More importantly, she was wondering WHY he was kissing her... but talented hands pushed all consious thought out of her mind a moment later.  
  
When the need of air pulled them both away from the kiss a few minutes later, Beka just stared at him, puzzled, willing herself to think coherent thoughts.  
  
_'How the hell did he become such a good kisser?'_ she found herself thinking. 'And _why the hell didn't I kiss him sooner?'_ She shook her head slightly. Harper moved in for another kiss, but she pushed him away before she could allow herself to sink into it. _'Sleep deprivation... that's it. He just needs more sleep...'_  
  
"Harper," she said at the hurt look on his face. "Your going to bed, and I'm going to clean up this mess, okay?"  
  
"But-" he started. Beko put a finger to his lips. Then she pinched his cheek. Hard. He winched. "Oh... shit. Beka, I didn't mean it, I swear!"  
  
"You just need a lot of sleep," Beka said to him, chuckling. "Now, go get to bed, alright?" Harper just nodded, and walked slowly to the crew's quarters. He collasped on his bunk, staring blankly at the ceiling for a few moments, before rolling over on his side, facing the wall.  
  
He hastily undid his pants, which had grown too tight in the last few minutes. He gasped lightly when he accidentally touched the noticable buldge in his pants, and muffled his groan in his pillow. Closing his eyes tighing, visions of Beka playing behind his eyes, he bit his lip to prevent any loud noises, and moved his hand down into his boxers to complete his daily routine now.  
  
_'I can't believe I kissed Beka,'_ was the first thought that came to his mind. It was also the last for several minutes, as wishful dreams of Beka doing things to him entered his mind, coaxing him to go faster and faster...  
  
Until finally he found release.  
  
He groaned into his pillow, and pulled his plankets over him. He didn't change his clothes, adopting to changing them in the morning instead. When his dream came that night, he almost expected to have another orgasm in his sleep...  
  
In his dream, he was sitting in the pilots chair, hunched over a flexi. Looking up to the panel infront of him, he frowned, and was about to start tinkering with it when she came...  
  
"Oh, Harper?" she said playfully. He stopped what he was doing, and looked up at her; she wore a skin tight cat suit that made his mouth water. "You know... you work way to hard. You should take a rest." She walked down to the pilots chair, and sat on the arm rest of it, looking down at him. He just continued to stare at her, then started to shake her head. "Tut, tut," she muttered, slipping into his lap. "Captians orders, Seamus." Before he could even think up of a response, she kissed him tenderly. Teasingly. It was the sort of kiss that drove men crazy.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, feeling a familiar heat between his legs. This only caused him to kiss her more hungrilly, and to top it off, her hands wanted to explore...  
  
Down his chest... his abdomen... she moved tantilizingly slow, and he just wanted to tell her to hurry up. She was almost there...  
  
"Harper..." She whispered. He moaned as she her hands finally met their destination. "Harper," she said again, her tone more urgent. He just threw his head back, all but screaming as she moved closer to him, as if to whisper in his ear.  
  
He was almost there...  
  
"Harper!" Beka screamed. Harper's eyes shot open, and he fought back a groan. Another dream. Thank god Beka hadn't looked under the covers... "It took you long enough! Jeez... I've been flying since you feel asleep 5 hours ago. Out ETA is twelve hours now, but I want those comm links up, now. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Harper nodded. "Just do me a favour and pinch me before I even attempt to get us, okay?" Without questioning him, Beka pinched his cheek. He winched. "Thanks..."  
  
"No, problem," Beka said, standing up straight. She was about to leave, when she stopped, and looked back at him. "You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fi-" he stopped when he looked at her, and sighed. "Well... sorta yes and sorta no. Did you know, that it is torture being locked eight months in a small space with a beautiful woman? Enough to drive any man crazy. Remind me to never, EVER question Rev's exsistance again..."  
  
"You got it Harper," Beka chuckled. She headed out, but paused at the door. "Oh, and Harper?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, resting his eyes.  
  
"Off the record, your one damn good kisser."  
  
It took a few moments for Harper to realise what she had said. Blinking, he looked towards the door; she was already gone. He groaned.  
  
"It better be perfectly normal for an engineer to have the hots for his super sexy captian," Harper muttered to himself as he got up and changed. "Because if it isn't, I'm not going to be sane any time soon..." 


End file.
